One Romantic Case
by Cold-Glitch
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE! So I'm back on this and my other story. YAY! Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! :D    Victorique and Kujo are sent on another case, albeit this one is in Paris, France! I don't know about you guys, but I'm curious to see how well they'll cope in one of the most romantic places ever :3
1. Surprise

**_Hey Cold-Glitch here._**

**_This is my first Gosick fanfic so sorry if there's any OOC-ness, but please review so I know if this is any good! :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gosick or any of it's characters!_**

* * *

><p>In the quietness of the huge library, the sounds of feet going up the stairs echoed. Kujo ran up the long, spiraling staircase to the only colour filled room in the bleak brown and tan place. The room with flourishing green plants, beautiful blooming flowers, and the one reason he ever went up and down these steps, the one person he spent his time with, and the only person who had the sweetest tooth he'd ever seen.<p>

Kujo took those last couple steps and looked to the center of the round balcony where he saw a pool of gold. He ignored the way his heart beat when he saw her porcelain perfect face. The way her Emerald green eyes sparkled at the piece of candy she held in her small hands. And he ignored the way her nose looked like a cute button and her perfectly plump, red lips looked so soft.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

Kujo jumped, blushing as he realized she had been staring at him. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and moved so he was standing right next to her. "Gomen. I was just.." He looked away. "Nevermind"

She raised an inquiry eyebrow.

'DING' The elevator doors opened, revealing the one person brave enough to walk around in public with his hair like that. "Good Morning my priecous baby sister!" Grevil almost sang and quickly wallowed Victorique up in a hug.

Never before had Kujo been so glad to see Grevil than now. He sighed in relief, catching the man's attention.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me" Grevil said, releasing his half sister. He backed a couple steps away and his face turned serious. "I need you two to help me out with this case I got a few days ago"

"Why don't you try doing it for a change?" Kujo asked. Grevil frowned.

"I have and I didn't get far. But this case will pay a lot of money so we need to solve it and quickly"

Victorique yawned. "I guess this will subdue my boredom for a couple of hours"

Grevil's face broke in a grin as he slowly inched back to the elevator. "Good! There's one thing I forgot to mention. The crime scene is in Paris"

"WHAT?" Kujo's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He had the nerve to say 'no', that he wasn't going but he didn't get a chance before Grevil slipped in the elevator and the doors started to close.

"The information and tickets are on the table!" Grevil got out as the doors shut tight and the elevator started moving down.

"WAIT-" But he was gone. Kujo sighed and turned to the table with a light coloured folder laying atop it. He picked it up and shifted through the papers when two tickets fluttered to the ground. He picked them up. "He wasn't kidding"

"When is the flight?" Victorique asked coming up beside Kujo, sending a wave of orange mangos through his nostrils. He just barely was able to keep himself from stuttering.

"At 11:35 tomorrow morning"

She nodded and walked back to her piles of stacked books and candy wrappers. He followed her over and sat, criss-crossed beside her.

"You're serious about going?" He asked her, doubtfully. She yawned.

"Yes I am. This isn't the only place that needs chaos re-constructed, Kujo"

"I know, but going all the way through France to Paris for just another case. It seems a bit much"

She fixated her eyes on him. "We are going"

He opened his mouth to protest, but the way she looked at him said otherwise. He reluctantly sighed. "Fine" Then he saw class was about to start. "I have to get to class. I'll meet you here at 9:30 tomorrow to go to the airport, so make sure your completely packed by then"

Victorique nodded and popped a piece of candy in her mouth. She watched his running figure get smaller and smaller until he disappeared. She let her eyes linger on the place he was for just a moment before tearing them away and back on to the book in front of her.

The next morning like he promised, Kujo arrived at the library at exactly 9:30. He made sure to get up extra early that morning so he could notify the teacher he wouldn't be coming to class for some days, covering up 'Why's' with 'I'm coming down with a cold'. Either they didn't really care or just believe almost anything, either way, they bought it. He left his luggage at the door, not even attempting to bring them up the interlacing staircases, and made his way to the top.

His body stopped short after the last step with shock. A large pile of suitcases were grouped in the center of the floor, but no Victorique.

"Victorique!" He called out. The blonde came out from around the corner, pulling another big suitcase with her.

"What is all this?" He asked.

"Ah, you told me to pack and I did"

"I didn't tell you to pack the entire library!"

"And I didn't" She said, placing the suitcase with the others. "These are all packed with essencials"

"We can't bring all of them on the plane, your only allowed two free carry-ons and three undercarriage bags" He exasperately explained.

"Two? That won't do" She said, looking at the pile.

"Pick out two that you can bring on the plane, and two your okay to put underneath"

She contemplated her options. "How much does it cost to bring extra?"

"Wha.? With what money are you going to pay with?"

She realized his point and frowned. He chuckled as she looked like she was pouting. Was that a blush he saw graze her cheeks?

"Look, I'll pay for two more, so you can pick out four. Okay?"

Victorique cracked a small smile at him and it melted his heart. After sometime of careful re-packing, the two were off on their way to the airport. It took nearly thirty minutes but they finally arrived at the airport. Kujo payed the taxi driver and helped get the bags out of the trunk.

He loaded them on a cart and followed Victorique as she led the way to the desk. When it was their turn they lady behind the white counter greeted them with a warm smile.

"Good morning, how are you folks today?" She asked, showing her white, straight teeth in her smile.

"Good, thanks" Kujo politely replied. He handed her the tickets while a man checked the baggage in. Her mousy brown hair bounced on her shoulder as she expertly tapped away on the screen fixed in front of her. Her hazel eyes glanced between Kujo and Victorique before something printed out and caught her attention. The man finished their last bag as the lady scribbled something on their tickets.

"Here you go, all set. Enjoy your honeymoon" The woman said with a wink. Kujo blushed and glanced down to Victorique but her bangs blocked her face from his view. He opted to say they weren't on a honeymoon, they weren't even dating, but a small tug on his sleeve made him grumble something to himself before saying a thank you to the nice lady.

Security took a little longer than intended, and Kujo groaned in frustration when he saw their gate was on the other side of the terminal and they had a little less than five minutes to reach it.

"We're gonna have to run" He commented, already starting. Victorique's eyes bulged slightly but she didn't have time to say anything before he was out of ear shot. She took a hold of her dress in both hands and chased after her Springtime Reaper.

A couple gates away from their terminal, she was out of breath and panting hard. She stopped and put her hands on her knees, causing Kujo to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern for her. She shook her head.

"I can't breath. I think I need to take a little break" She breathed out. He glanced between her and the gate and shook his head.

"We don't have time" He said, grabbing her forearm and helping her run the rest of the way. He kept an eye on her out of the corner of his eye and noticed her cheeks were red, but he assumed it was because of the constant running. They reached their gate in time and were the last to board the plane. Their seats were side-by-side on the big airplane, with a window seat, which automatically went to Victorique. Kujo didn't mind really. He had a more beautiful view sitting next to him than looking out the window, but he'd never tell her that's the reason why.

They sat down and their breathing was rigid, faces were flushed, and the biggest smile on Kujo's face. "Ah, we made it!" He said.

Around 5 o'clock, a stuwardess walked down the aisle with a cart. When she reached them, her smile that appeared was noticeably fake.

"What can I get you two to eat?" She asked.

"Um, I'll take the chicken parmesan dinner" Kujo told her, and she nodded before looking to Victorique for an answer.

"What do you want to eat?" He whispered to her. Her eyes continued to scan over the menu until she looked up at the woman waiting intently.

"Do you have any candy?"

Kujo facepalmed.

"I'm sorry we don't" She replied.

He looked over the menu and suggested the fettucine alfredo. Victorique's eyes slightly light up and she nodded. Soon their meals were placed in front of them, along with Kujo's gingerale and Victorique's water. He had eaten through half his dinner when he glanced over at her. She had a couple noodles in her mouth, trying to suck them in, the tip of one flew up and landed on her nose, leaving a bit of the alfredo sauce on it. He chuckled.

Kujo picked up one of his napkins and reached out to wipe it off. She pouted at him a little, making him blush slightly in return.

By the time 11 o'clock rolled in, they had been finished with their meals and the stuardess and been by to give them blankets and two pillows. Kujo was watching a movie on the small T.V screen in the back of the seats in front of them, when he felt a light thud on his shoulder. He took the ear plugs out and turned to see Victorique fast asleep with her head laying on his left shoulder. Suddenly he decided to turn the screen off and he shifted into a more comfortable position, careful not to wake Victorique.

He watched as her brows furrowed, and her eyes would twitch, he thought she was having a bad dream. He smiled lovingly when he gently tangled his fingers through her long hair and saw her features relax, a content sigh escaping her lips.

"Goodnight my Golden Fairy" He whispered in her ear.

The next morning, Victorique slowly stirred from her peaceful sleep. She didn't want her magical dream to end. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and instantly a crimson blush took control of her cheeks. She darted up, realizing she must have snuggled up to Kujo sometime in the night.

She tried to look away but her eyes were glued to him. His hair was messy, but not in a bad way, and he looked in absolute serenity. The truth was, she never cared about doing this so her half brother would get more money or that it would cure her never ending boredom. The whole reason she insisted was because it meant she and Kujo would be going somewhere far from that library, together... alone. No Avril, no Grevil, no one. Just them two.

Her attention was directed to a voice that sounded through the airplane. "Attention ladies and gentlemen. Bonjour and welcome to Paris, France. We will be beginning our descent in a little while so please..-" She tuned the rest out. They were here. As if she didn't believe the person talking, Victorique looked out the window and a smile grew on her face. She turned around and smack Kujo with a book to wake him up.

"We're here! Look" She pointed out the window. Kujo shook his head to rid him of the sleep that lingered and looked out the window. They stared in awe at the Eiffel Tower.

Kujo looked at her. "Welcome to France, Victorique!"


	2. Going through firsts

_**Hey, hope you guys like this chapter and please review! It's what keeps me updating :X**_

* * *

><p>After the plane landed and the two caught a taxi, Kujo and Victorique arrived at their hotel, in the heart of Paris. Kujo went to the check-in desk with a tall women behind it, while Victorique wandered around the lobby. He shifted through the folder until he found the piece of paper he was looking for and handed it over to the brunette. She scanned it through the computer.<p>

"Ah, here we are. Reservations for De Blois?" She asked politely for conformation. He nodded and she smiled at him in a similar way the lady at the airport did. "Enjoy your stay"

Victorique's eyes absorbed the lusciously glazed donut in want. It was fluffy and the glaze was smothering the top of it, dripping down the sides in a way that made her mouth water. She wanted to devour it, and the only thing stopping her was the glass lid over the platter. Reaching out, her hand grasped the handle.

"You know, you really should lay off the sugar for a while" Kujo commented, coming up beside her. She rolled her eyes but he didn't see.

"Unlike you, my body has a high tolerance for sugar. It's why I'm able to eat 50 candies and not get sick while you would only be able to eat half and end up in the bathroom" She stated matter-of-factly. She opened the container and stuffed the donut in her mouth, erupting a sigh from her Reaper.

"We're all checked in. Our room is down this hall" Kujo pointed down the dimly light hallway. He looked at the numbers on the mahogany doors until he found their room number. "77. Here it is"

They walked in and he could faintly hear Victorique choke on her donut over his shock. It was a not very well light room with a small bathroom to the right, but their attention was wholly devoted to the single king sized bed in the middle of the room. 'When I get my hands on him..' Kujo thought darkly.

Somewhere in St. Marguerite Academy...

Grevil shuddered.

Back in Paris...

Had he known this room only supplied a king sized bed? Kujo was pretty sure Grevil did, even if he didn't, he's the one who's going to be the murder case when the two return home. He glanced at Victorique. Her golden bangs covered her face from his view and he couldn't tell her expression. He sweat-dropped. It's going to be a long night.

Victorique was trying to figure out what to feel about it. Some of her was annoyed with Grevil for setting something like this up, some was scared, and some of her wanted to just call the whole thing off and go home. But the other half was squealing with excitement. Kujo and her would have to share a bed. The thought made goosebumps on her arms and her mind swim. She shook her head. It wasn't a big deal, just a guy and girl sharing a bed. Hundreds of miles from family and friends. Oh dear God her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she thought she'd have a heart attack.

"M-Maybe they'll have another room available with two beds. I'll go check " Kujo said, making her jump out of her skin. Disappointment filled her as she gave a nod and watched him walk out of the room. She waited patiently until he returned.

"Heh.. They are all booked" He stated when he came through the door. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them. "Well, we should start unpacking"

They unpacked all their luggage and freshened up. While Victorique was in the bathroom, Kujo decided to read into the papers, since he never got the chance to on the airplane. As his brain processed each sentence, he realized this case wasn't very different from the others. Excluding the fact that it is in Paris, France.

On the date of October 21st, 1930, Mr. Calenca, a well-known hotel owner, called police and reported a dead body in one of his rooms. He stated that he rented the room to a couple for 4 nights. On the third night, he was on the phone with a possible reservation when he heard something. He said he shrugged it off thinking it was coming from the other side of the phone. Later that night he received a complaint about room 210, the same room he rented to the couple a couple days before. The person said the two were making too much noise and they were awoken from their sleep because of it. The hotel owner said he would take care of it and went up to talk to the couple. The man opened the door and Mr. Calenca states he seemed furious. The rest of the night went without incident. The next day, the person who complained the night before called once again.

Not only them, but lots of other rooms surrounding 210 called. All with the same complaint, that there was a putrid odor about. Mr. Calenca immediately went to the room and was overwhelmed. He opened the door and found the body on the bed.

Kujo slid the paper aside to look over the autopsy report underneath.

Female. 28 years of age. High doses of Vatempla(Sleep pills) was found in her system. And a small trace of Polic. Several bruises scattered on her body and two cuts on her forearm.

Cause of Death: Overdose.

"Hmmm.." Kujo continued to read the rest of the papers in the folder when Victorique opened the door to the bathroom. He casually looked over to her and noticed she was staring at him.

"What is that?" She asked, eying the folder. Kujo gestured for her to come and sit next to him and she did.

"This is the case. I was just an overdose, I don't get why Grevil had us come all the way out here" He said and went on to explain what he just read. She nodded every once in a while and when all was said, a look of contemplation was clear on her face. Her fingers rubbed her chin, thoughtfully.

"For starters. Shall we go and see the place she was found?" She asked, having already gotten up and to the door before Kujo could say anything. He simply nodded and they left the hotel.

"Paris is really beautiful" Kujo commented as he looked out the window of the carriage and to the streets and buildings that glided by. "I've actually dreamed of how it would be to come here, but never imagined it would be because of a murder" He chuckled.

Victorique cracked a small smile as she gazed out her own window. He was right. Paris was stunning. She would have rather been here on a different occasion though. She glanced at Kujo when she thought he wasn't looking. It's been some years since they first met and they have done wonders for him. Lately, she's noticed he looks more like a man. His features became sharper, making him lose a boyish look. He's grown taller too. Now he towers over her more than he did before, which annoyed her beyond imagination at first, but she's come to like it. And let's not forget the muscles. It's not like Kujo works out everyday, but as of lately, he'd been joining for sports and always practices. The lean muscle is hidden so if you took one look at him, you wouldn't think he had them, but their there.

She enjoyed his visits at the library more than she'd ever let on. Now that she thought about it, he's always been there. Everyday he would show up. Everyday with that same grin he started to wear all the time. That was something she loved about him. He never left her. It's like he knew when she got lonely and would come, even if he didn't have anything to say and just sat there in silence with her, he just gave his company. One thing she can't forget it every time he did come, he brought a bag full of candies. All of her favorites. She didn't know when or how he even found them out but nonetheless she was jumping with joy when she saw them. On the inside. It's not like she would actually jump with joy, that's ridiculous.

"Um.. Victorique?" She blinked and saw him staring back at her. She blushed beet-red, realizing he caught her staring at him. He looked confused, but she could faintly see the lightest of pinks grazing his cheeks.

She turned her head back to look out the window and hoped he didn't see how red she got. The silence was getting uncomfortable and she prayed for anything to make it stop. The carriage stopped seconds later almost making her have a heartattack. "Thank God.." She mumbled as the man helped her out. "Thank you" She said and he smiled. The young man tipped his hat, gave her another smile and a wink before sitting back on the carriage and leaving.

"This is it. We should head inside" Kujo said awkwardly, his voice straining to get the words out. It piqued the curiosity inside her and she nodded without a word. The duo headed into the 4-story building which looked to be a hotel. A man approached the two as they came through the door.

"Good afternoon, I'm detective Ronald Veztorous. And you must be the famous duo that I've heard of from Grevil" The man said with a small smile. "What were your names again?"

"I'm Kujo and this is Victorique" Kujo gestured to the golden haired girl next to him as if the detective didn't know who he was referring to. The man smiled.

"Ah, miss Blois. I've heard some good stuff about you from Grevil" He said. Victorique raised her eyebrows, amused at what her dear brother could possibly have told the man before her. "Yes, well. Let's get to it, follow me" He said and walked off as the two quickly followed as ordered.

"You both have a rough estimate of what this case is don't you?" Ronald asked as they entered the elevator. Kujo nodded.

"Yes but what I can't understand is why we were called here to investigate a case that was resolved as a common overdose" He said.

"Let me explain some things for you" Ronald began. "I personally knew this woman. Me and her had talked a couple of times and I later found something out about her I never would have expected. She was born of a traditional Victorian family so when she was of age, she would be wed to a man her parents had pre-arranged for. He wasn't the one she loved and was depressed for awhile, thinking it would be better if she just ran away"

"She did. But she was quickly found a week later and as her eighteenth birthday rolled in, her freedom flew south. The man had been.. tolerable but as soon as they left on their honeymoon, he made it known to her she would regret the day she ever said 'I do'. Ever since they married, he's beaten, tortured, and even emotionally abused her"

The elevator dinged, making Ronald go silent. He walked out and the two followed him to room 210. Even outside the door you could feel chills up and down your spine as if the air suddenly turned ice cold.

They walked in and saw evidence cards scattered and policemen roaming, some talking with others about a piece of evidence.

"She may have not been in the best place possible but she would never take her own life" Ronald finished and stepped aside to let them look around. He ushered for the policemen to take a five and they headed downstairs for a coffee, the detective following shortly after.

Victorique walked over to the bed where the body had been found. She looked it over. It looked like it had been slept in but that was all. No blood or anything.

"Anything?" She asked Kujo who had headed into the bathroom. He came out with a shake of his head, tossing his brown hair side-to-side.

"No, just a toothbrush and some toothpaste" He replied and went to look in the closet. She looked around and noticed in the corner, next to the leg of the bed, a cigarette. By the looks of the end, the person has just lit it before burning it out. She faintly recognized it as a Volter cigarette.

"Hey you should take a look at this"

Victorique stood up and walked over by Kujo, she followed his line of sight and saw an empty pill case. There was no label on it and from the looks of it, it wasn't a very recent prescription. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

The two looked over the entire room and didn't see anything else of importance so they thanked the detective and left. Next they went to check out the body.

It was just like in the report. There was something that caught Victorique's eyes however. A closer look confirmed it. On the left arm there was a micro small patch of skin that was lighter than the rest. She raised her eyebrow. It looked familiar...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is a really weird place to place a cliffhanger but oh well. Don't forget to review!<strong>_


	3. Ah, Paris

_**Hey. So sorry about not updating soon. I've been sick these past couple weeks and I had a lot of makeup work to do at school so I couldn't find time to write another chapter. BUT here it is so..**_

___**Enjoy! :3**_

* * *

><p>Victorique could not remember what it was for the life of her. On the woman's forearm was a light patch of skin the shape of a question mark with a slashed through hourglass between the dot and it. She could tell it had been burned into the skin but it had attempted to be removed recently. Looking over the rest of the body, she didn't notice anything else of interest so the two left. They caught a carriage and headed for a cafe they passed up on the way to the lab. Victorique kept her gaze to the window, her eyes not really focusing on anything in particular since she was spending her time figuring out that mark. She strained her brain to come up with something, anything that would clue her in on what it was.<p>

Kujo glanced over at her. He didn't know why she suddenly went quiet, not the slightest clue. The body hadn't looked like it was of any importance at the time, but he seemed to be mistaken as he watched his Golden Fairy's eyebrows knit together. He momentarily let his eyes wonder around her face. She had the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. They were so deep, it was like looking into a pool of Emerald when he met eye to eye with her.

On the other hand, he couldn't imagine half the stuff those eyes have seen. So many murders, dead bodies, and on top of it, being confined to a library most of her life. If someone asked him what he thought before he met her, he'd say she looked like an ordinary kid. One who enjoyed life to the fullest. He would have never thought the things she'd seen would be her everyday life routine. His eyes traced down her cheeks to her chin. She had the most perfect porcelain skin. Not even a vase was this pure.

His eyes traveled up. Her lips were perfect too. They were a rosy red and perfectly plump. She would never have to wear lipstick in her entire life he thought. Her nose was like a button on her face, like a tiny truffle. It was adorable, he thought. He loved her nose. And lastly, her beautiful golden hair. It looked so silky soft, and he'd bet his life it was. Her hair was so long too, when she'd turn around, it looked like there was a waterfall of gold flowing down her back. He'd give anything to just be able to run his fingers through those gold locks of hers. Involuntarily, his hand made it's way for her hair. Only a couple inches before he would be touching her hair when he heard her voice, jumping to the farthest corner of the carriage out of surprise, he turned to look at her questionably.

"Kujo, did you notice anything strange about the victim?" She asked, seemingly unaware of what he was about to do.

He sighed in relief. "Not really. Did you notice something?"

"No" She hesitated. There weren't enough pieces to reconstruct any chaos. He opened his mouth to say something when the carriage came to an abrupt stop, making he stumble forward slightly. He frowned and opened the door. "What the..."

Victorique gazed out the window, about to turn around to see what the situation was about when something caught her eye. She looked back out the window in time to see some black fabric fly in the air then disappear into the alley. Her eyes narrowed. 'I could have sworn there was a man standing there just now'

"Victorique, we're here" Kujo happy voice came from outside the carriage. She let it slide for now and stepped out and onto the pavement. Looking up, she saw the name of the cafe. Le Cafe. Not a very creative name there, but the place did look quaint so maybe it wasn't so bad. They paid the driver and headed inside the small building. There was a nice table in the corner by one of the big windows available so they sat there. While Kujo went up to order their food, after looking at the menu for quite a while, Victorique waited at the table and opted to look out the window at the cars whizzing by. A glimmer of black on white once again caught her attention. She looked at the alleyway across the street. Nobody was there but there was something on the brick wall, however from her distance, she couldn't quite make it out.

She turned around and noticed Kujo coming back with their food. 'It'll have to wait for now..' She thought as he set the food on the table. He sat down across from her and glanced at her.

"I've been thinking about this case" He said, seasoning his food. "And I'm not really seeing much of a puzzle"

"Whoever said it was a puzzle?"

"But for Grevil to send us all the way out here for this one case...it just seems like there would be more to it"

She looked at him. "And what do you think happened to the victim?"

He momentarily stopped eating to think about it. "Her husband probably had some kind of mental problem and killed her"

"Oh. So your saying it was the husband that killed her, Kujo?" She asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Well..yeah" He shrugged.

"You are naive" She stated and sipped some tea he had brought her. "But it's too early to accuse anyone. Not all of the pieces of chaos are here"

He nodded, completely agreeing with her.

"Ah that was good!" Kujo commented, giving a stretch of his arms. He looked over at Victorique, who was staring across the street into an alley. "Do you see something"

She nodded and led him over to it. They crossed the street and went in the alley, she went straight for that brick wall.

"What is that?" Kujo asked, bewildered. Victorique's eyes narrowed. There on the wall in blood was the victim's name 'Charlotte', and under it, sitting atop a box, was a white pawn. 'A chess piece?' Kujo asked himself.

"I see.." She mumbled to herself. "The poor girl"

"What?"

Victorique turned to Kujo. "Nearly 10 years ago, a new group of cults arose. They called themselves 'The Chessers' In this cult you had several different groups like, the pawns, the knights, the bishops, the rooks, but there was only one king and queen. Basically they went about like a chess game. At first they were of no threat since they didn't do anything except hold meetings in secret places. But as their numbers increased, the murder cases suddenly started to pile up. In fact some believe beyond those big doors of theirs, they ran a secret assassination organization. Of course, nobodies ever found out for sure since once you join and go inside, your never seen or heard from again"

"If people tried to escape, people said they would capture them and kill them in the worst ways. Some would be starved, others would have their limbs cut off one by one each day until they died, and some would be forced to walk through fire until their flesh completely burnt off and they died. No matter what, trying to escape was a death sentence. However one thing is confirmed. When your accepted into this place, you get a 'tattoo'. That's how they could find you if you tried to blend in with the world"

"So why is the victim's name here with the chess piece? You don't think she was in that cult do you?" Kujo asked.

"I can't say for sure" She replied. "Everything points to it, but there is still something missing"

Kujo looked at the sky and noticed the sun was starting to set. "Hey Victorique, have you ever been on the Eiffel Tower?"

She glanced up at him, surprised at the question. "N-No"

Kujo smiled broadly. "Then let's go. The city is really pretty at night"

She looked over at the very tall tower. Though she's in a tall library almost all day, heights do get to her sometimes and right now, it's really getting to her. It's just so high up. But she wouldn't let Kujo know she was afraid of heights. "Ok-ay"

Once they inspected the rest of the alley, coming up with nothing, they caught a cab to the tower. They decided to stop by the police department and talk with the detective to let him in on the recently acquired information. By the time they were leaving the department, the sun had set and the Eiffel Tower lit up the sky.

Kujo opened the door and smiled at Victorique. "Ready?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it wasn't my best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it the same. Don't forget to leave me a review! :)<strong>_


	4. Questions and Answers

_**Hey, sorry it took me awhile to update, it's been a bit hectic. Anyway here it is! I really hope you like this chapter :)**_

_**Enjoy 3**_

* * *

><p>"Ne Victorique, have you always been in the library?" Kujo asked looking up at her sitting across from him. She was looking out the window as if she hadn't even heard him. His question brought back memories for her. Memories of why she was put in that tower. They flooded her mind like a river and her eyes narrowed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was lead out of the carriage and toward the gate to St. Marguerite Academy.<em> _Two guards in front of her, in a uniform similar to that of policemen, and two behind her. Walking beside her was a man with long blonde hair. His white suit blinded everyone out of the corner of her eyes._

_She glanced up at him. He had on a grim expression. He looked down at her and smirked, making her look back ahead with a scowl. As they walked over a small hill, there stood a tower. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and she narrowed her eyes. The man looked back at her._

_"Don't you like it?" He asked. Both of them knew he didn't care one bit of whether she liked the place or not. He didn't even give a crap about her! Just seeing him made her fists ball involuntarily. She kept her eyes on the tall tower, not bothering to even acknowledge his presence. He wasn't fazed by her behavior however._

_"Do you think ignoring me will do you any good?" He glanced at her._

_"If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all" She quoted._

_"I'd watch your attitude, considering I'm going easy on you. It could be a lot worse"_

* * *

><p>She shook her head, in an attempt to rid of the memory. <em>Worse... He could have kept me..there<em>_. _Kujo could have sworn she seemed frightened before she looked over at him. But as their eyes met, that stoic expression came back. 'Guess not..' He thought.

He looked at her expectantly, yet nothing. She just looked back at him, her eyes slightly glossed over. They continued to stare at each other, the car getting very quiet with neither speaking, and finally Victorique sighed, sounding like thunder in the silence, giving him a near heart attack. His hand shot up to his heart as if calming it down from it's rapid beating.

"I.. was 9 when I was placed in that library" She eventually got out.

He looked at her in such surprise. "You've been locked in there for 8 years?"

She slowly nodded.

"But why?"

"From the start my father knew of my Fountain of Wisdom, and to keep it from the world, he had hidden me" She explained. "When I was 9, he confined me in that library."

"He was afraid people would take you for your Fountain of Wisdom?"

"That's what he says, but I don't think that thats it" She said. "I believe he might have refrained me from interacting with the world in fear that I might say something he doesn't want me to"

He was tempted to ask what she meant but something stopped him, and instead, he asked, "Up until you were 9... where were you?"

* * *

><p><em>The bright moon shone in the rectangular opening high in the wall, providing the only means of light in the dark room.<em> _She sat there in the middle of the floor, staring down at the floor, bored out of her mind. Books were scattered around her but she had already read over a million times. It's no fun reading a book when you can tell it word for word...even if it is a dictionary._

_She hated this. This room. It was a dungeon with it's stone floors and walls...and she was the dragon. Unable to escape._

_There came a thudding sound from the other side of the metal door. She didn't look up as _he _entered her 'room'.  
><em>

_"How's my girl doing?" He asked. For a split second it actually sounded like he cared. But she knew he didn't. He never did. She could be dying and he wouldn't show the slightest concern._ _He pulled back her golden hair, harder than necessary, but she wasn't fazed. The pain he would inflict on her when he took her to the 'happy' room, he could rip out every hair on her body and it didn't measure up anywhere near a single thing he did to her in there._

_He looked at her lifeless eyes, expecting an answer, however, she remained silent. Not even bothering to look at him._

_"Are you ready?" He asked, any trace of friendliness gone in his voice. __She didn't say anything._

'WHAP'

_She toppled over to her side. Her cheek a blaze from where he slapped her. __He grabbed her chin and lifted her to meet his eye._

_"You do NOT ignore me" He said angrily. "You seem to be forgetting that you are the mouse and I am the cat"_

_He grabbed her by the neck so she was the same height as him as he stood up. "You are in no position to ignore me. So I suggest you start speaking or I will make you"_

_She didn't want to go back to __the happy room but neither did she want to talk to him, giving him the satisfaction of knowing how __much she hated that place._

_"What do you want me to say? Good morning devil?" She said._

_"How about 'Good morning father?'" He countered._ _She glared at him._

_"You are not my father"_

_He threw her, her back and head hitting hit the wall __with bone rattling force._

_"AH!" She cringed at the pain in the bac__k of her head. She was barely able to move much as she was going in and out of consciousness. He walked over to her and knelled down in front of her body. Grabbing her hand, he bit down on her finger until red liquid started oozing out. He turned it around so she could see._

_"You see this? This is MY blood. And only mine. Not yours. You are merely here to aid in my purpose and don't forget that" He turned and got back up, walking over to the agape door. "Don't sleep for too long, I have something special planned for you tomorrow" He said, a sinister smile adorning his lips. Then he was gone.  
><em>

_Why? Why was it her who was to live like this? Why God? She desperately wanted to cry and a few tears escaped her eyes, but it didn't satisfy her. Didn't relieve her of any pain._

* * *

><p>After a short silence, she smiled at Kujo, the corner of her mouth twitching a little.<p>

No other words came out of her and he didn't want to seem really nosy if he kept asking about it, resulting in the rest of the ride being silent. He looked out the window and saw the sun had set, and the moon was on it's way to the middle of the sky. Stars were slowly peeking out from the dark blanket that covered them and street lights was starting to come on. A few more minutes and the car pulled to a stop. Kujo opened the door and helped Victorique out as well.

She looked at the tower and was getting more and more uncomfortable as she continued looking up but still wasn't seeing the top. _It's looked smaller while we were in the car._

"Are you okay?" He asked. Realization dawned on her that she had a tight grip on his hand. She nodded but didn't let go.

'Who knew she was this strong' Kujo thought, thanking God she was loosening her deathly grip on his hand. He lead them to the elevators. It went up a little ways, then they got out and had to enter another elevator to go up did the same things a couple time more until finally getting to the biggest base platform of the Eiffel Tower. There weren't many people up there which was surprising, only two couples and a family on the far right.

Kujo and Victorique went to the left where there weren't any people. He went out to the edge and grinned.

"Victorique! Come see this" He said looking back over at her. She hesitated and tried to think of reasons she couldn't go to the side.

"Kujo, you shouldn't stand so close to the edge. You might fall off" She said matter-of-factly. He raised an an eyebrow.

"Is that why your standing all the way over there?"

"Yes"

"You won't fall off don't worry. I'll make sure of that" He said her hand and pulling her toward the side.

"No!" She said, stopping and sitting on the ground so he couldn't drag her any further. He looked at her surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just...don't want to go over there right now" She quickly said. "How about we sit down and think over the case"

"We can do that when we go back to the hotel room, right?" He said. She desperately wanted an excuse. She could say the birds that hang around the railing will poop on them, but their were no birds over there at the time. She could say she's tired and wants to rest on the bench, except the fact that she's done more exercise in the library going up and down the stairs than she has all day. Then again if she told him a lie, he would probably pick up on it and THEN she will have to tell him the truth. Mentally sighing, she reluctantly nodded at him, bringing a grin on his face.

He started walking toward the railing, Victorique slowly coming up next to him, until they were about half-way there and she stopped involuntarily.

"You okay?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice. She nodded.

"I'm fine" She said and her voice shook slightly.

She stood dead in her spot, wanting her feet to move, but they just wouldn't. She balled her fist, irritated at herself. She has lived in a who-knows-how-many story library almost all her life and she can't handle this? To be fair it was taller than the library. It's embarrassing for her to tell Kujo that she's scared of heights when all she does every day is be at the top of a tall tower. Her thoughts scattered when a sigh escaped Kujo's lips. She jumped slightly at the sudden noise.

He looked at her. "You don't have to force yourself you know" He said.

"What do you mean? I'm not forcing myself" She lied. He gave her a 'really?' look.

"Your afraid"

Her eyes widened a little. "What?"

He looked at the side of the platform than back at her. "Your afraid of heights, right?"

"How do you know that?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm not completely oblivious of those things. I noticed you looked scared when we came here and it wasn't hard putting it together"

She glared at him. "Then why did you still bring me up here?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't tell me these kinds of things" He explained. "I wanted you to tell me yourself. I just didn't know you would keep it in until we got all the way up here.."

"Wasn't a very smart plan now was it?"

"I admit I might have gone about it the wrong way" He slowly said, looking around. She let out a soft sigh.

"But I get your point. I was just..." She trailed off and he looked at her quizzically. After a brief silence between them, she shook her head slightly. "Kujo, we're going now" She turned and started walking back towards the elevators, not even tempted to look back at what she was leaving behind.

"You don't want to see the view?"

"Don't push it"

~~~~~~~~GOSICK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They entered the cab and Kujo told the driver where they were going while Victorique took a seat on the cheap leathered cushions. The driver gave a twitchy smile at Kujo making something click in his brain.

"That reminds me," He said, sitting down next to his Golden Fairy. "You never answered my question"

"What was your question?" She asked quietly. To be honest, she already knew what the question was and didn't quite know whether or not she wanted to answer it.

"Where were you before you arrived at the library"

"Kujo. Some time ago there was a performer. She was very well like by everyone and was an inspiration to a couple of boys. During one of her shows, a man watched from the side. He knew where she came from and simply had to have her for himself. He was a man of great power and wealth, one who no woman would say no to" She said instead of answering him. "But she wouldn't go with him"

"Why not?" He asked, warped up in the little story.

"Because he didn't love her" She said so low it was almost a whisper. Her eyes were averted to the window and she caught a glimpse of someone who looked familiar. She narrowed her eyes, but Kujo didn't see.

"Wait," He said a little confused. "What does this have to do with what I asked?"

"Patience" She said, looking back at him. "The man would not have no for an answer. When he exhausted his options of persuasion, in the dead of night, he took her against her will. He locked her away in a cold, dark place for quite some time and when the time came, he raped her-"

"And then he killed her and disposed of the body?" Kujo interrupted briefly.

"No" She replied. "If his true intentions were to simply rape her for his own pleasure then he wouldn't have waited so long to do it, would he have?"

Kujo thought about it. "No, I..guess not.."

"He didn't take her to rape her, he raped her because he wanted to cause something within her, he wanted to in-pregnant her"

"Why would he kidnap her to get her pregnant?"

"That's just it, Kujo" She said. "It was never about the fact that he loved her or even liked her, it was all about the child. However it was no coincidence that he took her. You see, the blood that ran through her veins was something rare. She was a Grey Wolf, from the Grey Wolf Village. The man need that blood in his child. Because his child was the key tool in his plan. After she had given birth to a baby girl, he released the Grey Wolf and imprisoned the little girl when she was old enough. When she was little he treated her like the daughter he always wanted, played with her, cared for her...loved her. But one day it all changed. He turned into a cruel man, no longer fit for the word 'father'. When she didn't do something he requested or did something he didn't like, he beat her, and when she did something he liked, he let her wounds heal a little longer"

"How could he do that to his own kid" Kujo said more than asked.

"It's simple. She was only their for his needs, he didn't see her as anything but a mere tool" Victorique replied with a tinge of frost in her voice.

* * *

><p><em>'It could be a lot worse' She thought, a involuntary chill running down the back of her spine. They continued walking until they reached a woman with fluffy brown hair and big round glasses who was excitedly waving at them.<em>

_"Good morning Cecile" The man with blonde hair said, outstretching his hand and when she placed her hand on his, he pulled it to his lips and laid a soft kiss on it, making Cecile blush like crazy. "I presume you understand from our last meeting of why we are here, don't you?"_

_"I do" She responded, the two men stepping apart, and she squealed at the sight of the girl. "I had no idea you'd be so cute!"_

_"Shall we go in?" He asked, and she nodded, leading them in to the library. She led them up the winding staircases, and the girl looked at the hundreds of bookcases holding over millions of books in them and the vastness of the single tower._

_The three of them finally reached the top and she was surprised to see how green it was. Compared to everything in that library, this was the most soothing sight. The man looked down at her and smiled then looked at the woman._

_"She is not to leave and you are only allowed to visit one a month, but under no circumstances shall any students have communication with her" He sternly explained, and Cecile nodded. Then he looked at the girl._

_"You might want to make yourself comfortable because your going to be here awhile" He said and made motion to leave when Cecile stopped him._

_"Wait! You never told me her name"_

_"..Victorique"_

* * *

><p>The Golden Fairy said nothing more that night about where she came from, and Kujo was satisfied with the story she told, not knowing that that story was actually <em>her <em>story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review!<strong>_

_**Reviews  
><strong>_

_**James Birdsong: Thanks! Happy to hear you still like my story :D**_

_**Lancedark: I'm glad you like it! And I hope you continue to :D**_

_**Rand0m-H0ttie: I'll try to keep rocking on xD Thanks.**_

_**ILoveAnime101: Happy to hear you love it! I'm sorry if what Victorique said was confusing, I'm trying to make it so that explanations are as complicated :/**_

_**Shimotsuki no Miko: Happy to hear you love it! Yeah I wasn't fully sure what was and wasn't in that time era so I just improvised(?). Anyway the time of this story isn't really during the anime nor after it, just like an off-set where they know certain stuff. Thanks for letting me know about that stuff though :)**_


	5. Discoveries

_**I'm back~ Miss me? I did too ;) Well, here is another chapter and sorry for making you guys wait like 4 months for it, but I'm finally back on this and my Rozen Maiden story so be sure to check for updates. Please enjoy chapter 5! :)**_

* * *

><p>Morning came quickly and the duo woke up to the sun shining brightly into their hotel room. Because the whole sleeping in the same bed thing got too awkward, Kujo slept on the floor while Victorique took the bed. He got up with a stretch and headed for the bathroom, thinking over what they should investigate today. So far they've seen the room in which the woman was at when she was found, and they've seen her body in the autopsy room. Both came up with a couple of interesting evidence but nothing that would give them much intel on who killed her.<p>

He opened up a folder that Ronald gave them last night; a log on what she had been doing a week prior to her killing. He skimmed over it, but nothing of real interest was there. Suddenly, he got a wave of orange mangos and new that someone was behind him.

"Find anything?" Victorique asked. He shook his head.

"No, not really. It just looks like stuff people would do on a regular basis" He replied, going over the list again.

"How far back does that go?"

"About a week before she was killed" He heard the door to the bathroom close after he finished. He used that time to change into something fresh and when he put on a new shirt, Victorique came out of the bathroom in a clean dress. It was yellow with white ruffles everywhere and in the front there was a corset look to it.

She looked over at him. "Did she get her hair dyed within that week?" She asked. He looked up in thought.

"I don't think so," He went over and checked the report. "no she didn't. Why?"

"Because," She began. "when we went to see her body, I noticed that her hair had been recently dyed, like it was a couple of days old"

"But she didn't get it done before she was killed" He said and then his eyes widened. "Wait, Ronald said that they found her body about five days after she was killed, does that mean the killer dyed her hair after he murdered her?"

"It seems that way, which means we have to find out why he would do that" She responded. After they finished getting ready, they walked down to the lobby and were met with Ronald at the door.

"Good morning you two, did you have any luck figuring anything out with that report I gave you last night?" The man asked somewhat hopefully. Kujo nodded. "Really, what then?"

"The victims hair was dyed recently, and we found out by the report that it was done after she was killed" Victorique said. Ronald rubbed his chin.

"That's not unusual," He said and then looked at them questioningly. "what was her hair color when you went in to see her?"

"You don't remember?" Kujo asked curiously.

"I never got a chance to see her body" Ronald explained with a shake of his head.

"She had black hair" Victorique said. He nodded.

"Yes, Charlotte never had black hair, she was a golden blonde," He looked at her. "almost the same color as your hair"

Charlotte. That name rung a distant bell in her head. Where did she know that name from?

"What was her last name?" Victorique asked.

"Bl-"

"Before she was married" She quickly said.

"Um, I think it was Benoit" He said. That name definitely rung a bell, but where had she heard it before?

"Uh Ronald, do you have any idea of why the killer would dye her hair after he killed her?" Kujo asked curiously. He shook his head.

"He could have done it for a lot of different reasons; it's hard to say until we find out more about him" Ronald replied and then he looked at his watch, "So what are you guys going to do for today? Check out her body again or what?"

Kujo shook his head. "I think we're going to start off by questioning Mr. Calenca about the couple"

Ronald nodded. "I'll be down at the police station if you need anything" He said and then left. The two went to the hotel that the victim was in and went up to the counter where an older gentleman with black hair, with streaks of grey here and there, and hazel eyes stood behind. He looked up and smiled.

"Are you here for a room?" He asked. Kujo shook his head.

"No, we are with the police and wanted to ask you a few questions on the body you found" He said and Mr. Calenca quickly shushed him.

"Sh! I don't want everybody to know that it happened here" He said and with a glance from left to right, he led them to the managers room in the back. "Okay what do you want to know?"

"Did you see the woman's husband leave the hotel by any chance?" Kujo asked in a professional tone. Mr. Calenca nodded.

"Yes, I was checking a family in when I saw him leave" He answered.

"Could you tell anything was wrong?"

"Well," He began. "the man did have this smug look on his face, like he just want the national poker tournament or something, but other than that he seemed calm when he walked out the door"

Kujo nodded. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you checked the couple in?" He asked.

"Not really although his wife seemed really anxious when she was by him" Mr. Calenca replied.

"How many times would you say that he left and returned to the hotel?"

"I saw him twice. The first night he left and then he returned a couple days later before leaving the same day. After that, he never came back and that's when I found the body"

"The second time he came in, was he carrying anything?" Victorique asked. Mr. Calenca looked up in thought and then nodded.

"I think I remember seeing him come back in with a bag in his hands, it didn't look like food though" He said. Kujo glanced at her.

"Ne Victorique, could it have been him who dyed her hair and did it that day" He asked quizzically.

Victorique nodded. "Seems as though, however," She said. "why would he wait until now to kill her? Why not kill her after the honeymoon?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mr. Calenca suddenly exclaimed. They looked at him and he rummaged through the drawers of his desk before coming upon a white piece of paper. He handed it to them. "When I finished checking them in, she slid me this note"

Victorique grabbed it and read what it said:

_'Pawns are taken before the King appears'_

"What does that mean?" Kujo wondered out loud. Her eyes narrowed.

"It means just what I thought it meant" She said and then looked up at him. "The victim was apart of the cult, and that mark I saw on her arm was the 'tattoo' she was given. It was faded out because she tried to get it off so they wouldn't find her"

"Then is that why she was killed? Because she escaped from them?" Kujo asked, but she shook her head.

"No. I don't think so because if it were, she would have been killed right after she escaped, not years after" She explained. Mr. Calenca looked at them confusion.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked in bewilderment. Victorique ignored his question and instead asked, "Can you tell us what her husband looked like?"

The man smiled and got up. "Even better, we have cameras. I can show you what he looks like" He said and they followed him into another room with computer monitors on a desk.

"What are you thinking?" Kujo whispered to her as he stood next to her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I can't say for sure, but something's telling me there's more to her husband than what we think" She replied. Mr. Calenca typed on the keyboard and brought up the video, he gestured for them to come over.

"Here it is, when they checked in" He said and played the recording. They watched as two people approached the counter, Charlotte and her husband. The man was wearing a hat that hid his face and a long coat. Mr. Calenca commented,"This probably isn't the best, would you like me to skip forward, there's a part where he isn't wearing that hat?"

Kujo nodded and the man did so. Kujo didn't see anything out of the ordinary about the guy, he had long pale blonde hair and blue eyes with a monocle on his left eye. He appeared much older than his wife. Kujo felt Victorique go stiff next to him and when he glanced at her, worry filled him.

Her eyes widened as she watched the man on screen, shock running through every vein. She stood there, silent, even after Mr. Calenca stopped the video.

"Victorique?" Kujo tapped her on her shoulder, and brought her down from whatever planet she had been sent to. She slowly turned to look at him. He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"That's him" She whispered and he looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Gilbert de Blois" He looked at her in surprise and then glanced back at the video before realization dawned in his eyes.

"You mean that's..." She nodded.

"My father"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this chapter was okay; after being away from this story for awhile, I had to reread it and remember the plot behind it. BUT don't worry! I do now and I should be updating again, not on a regular basis per say, but I'm pretty sure you won't have to wait 4 months for the next chapter :D<strong>_

_**Oh and sorry about there not being much romance in this chapter, I promise I'll be adding more to the story!**_

_**Please don't forget to review! **_

_**Thanks for the**** Reviews:**__**  
><strong>_

**NothingIsEasyEverythingIsNice**

**James Birdsong**

**Shimotsuki no Miko**

**_Thanks for the favorite Story:_  
><strong>

**WanderingReaper**

**ValkyrieEspada**

**urnaywey**

**TirynsArgolisCod**

**SynxNero**

**Shimotsuki no Miko**

**SecutorSaint**

**renXcoco**

**ReinsRaion**

**raventwilight123**

**Ragsmuena**

**NyxZorua**

**LTA**

**kataang1996**

**ImagineBreakerGG**

**ILoveAnime101**

**hash16**

**HannahTheWriter**

**G. Dracodeus**

**FallenArcana00**

**damanekochan**

**AngelSlayer00**

**_Thanks for the_ Follows:**

**urnawey**

**Shimotsuki no Miko**

**raventwilight123**

**Rand0m-H0ttie**

**NothingIsEasyEverythingIsNice**

**meriland25**

**LTA**

**Lancedark**

**ILoveAnime101**

**hash16**

**damanekochan**

**16th_of_a_twigg**


	6. Victorique?

_**Yay, I finally finished! Something I wanted to mention right now before you guys start to wonder about it, I know there wasn't much romance in the last chapter and I'm planning on putting a lot in soon so don't worry! Okay, I feel better :) Please enjoy chapter 6! **_

* * *

><p>Victorique and Kujo stared at the paused video in silence. What could that mean? Did her father marry some women and then kill her? <em>Was<em> he the killer?

"Excuse me, but are you two alright?" Mr. Calenca asked cautiously, seeing them as frozen as statues. Victorique glanced at him before turning and leaving the room without a single word. Kujo looked over at the inn owner and smiled.

"We're fine, thank you very much for letting us see this" He said and then bid him goodbye before finding where his Golden Fairy walked off to. He spotted her at the front door and quickly walked over to her. "Ne, Victorique?"

"What is it?" She asked distractedly. He looked out at the street with it's cars going by.

"Did you know it was your father?"

"Of course I didn't!" She exclaimed softly. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't get how he ties in with this all, other than being married to the victim"

"I can't believe he was able to get married without you knowing" Kujo remarked. She shook her head slightly.

"It's not like I talk to him on a constant basis. I'm lucky to get even one letter in a year" She said with a sigh.

"Why not just call him on a telephone?"

"It's not like he's by one, plus I don't really know where he is half the time" She said and then turned to him. "Anyhow, I think today we should investigate that cult the victim was a member of"

Kujo nodded and they headed out and caught a cab to the nearest library. Since it was a very secretive cult, they weren't too sure they were going to find anything on them in a public library but it was worth a shot.

The library was nothing compared to the one at their school but it would have to do. They looked through books and even went through some newspapers to see if there was anything, but nothing came up. Kujo sighed as he sat down in an old chair.

"We're never going to find anything on them from here" He said, watching as she flipped through a book. She stopped and looked up at him.

"There's got to be something" She said and then looked around at the pile of books around her. They continued looking for nearly an hour before Kujo gave up and convinced Victorique that they should look elsewhere. When they were walking out of the library, they ran into Ronald.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" He asked curiously.

"We were trying to find something on this cult called 'The Chessers' that we suspect the victim was apart of" Kujo replied, seeing as Victorique wasn't going to answer. Ronald put a finger to his chin in thought.

"The Chessers, the sounds familiar. Yeah," He said, suddenly remembering where he had heard the name from. "I had some cases awhile ago that involved people from that group"

Kujo perked up at the information and quickly asked, "Then can you tell us anything about it?" He asked hopefully. Ronald gave him an apologetic look.

"No. All I know is that it's a very secretive association and if you try to enter without being a member, your dead" He said with a shake of his head. "My investigation crew tried to find out what went on in there but we didn't get far and one of us nearly died so I called a quits"

"Why do you suspect that Charlotte was in this group to begin with?" He asked as they all started to walk down the sidewalk toward a cafe not too far where they could sit and talk over everything.

"Well apparently she tried to remove this tattoo that they give you when you enter it" Kujo replied. "It was faded out on her arm"

Victorique followed behind them silently. Too caught up in her own thoughts to really listen to the conversation. What was her father doing here in France? What was he doing being married to some lady? Was he the reason for her death? If so, why? And why did he dye her hair from golden to black? What were his intentions?

And why did Charlotte Benoit ring a bell? Her eyebrows furrowed as this nagging feeling poked at her. She was forgetting something important, she just knew it!

"Charlotte Benoit.." She mumbled then suddenly, it hit her. How could she have forgotten?

* * *

><p><em>"Bonjour" Victorique looked up to see a girl with long golden blonde hair, just like hers except tied up into pigtails, and honey golden eyes looking back at her with a smile.<em>

_The Golden Fairy didn't say anything and instead went back to reading the book the was propped up in her lap. The girl looked at her in surprise but quickly shook it off and came closer to her. 'Maybe she's not French...' She thought._

_"Konnichiwa" She tried again, but even with the change in language, the other blonde didn't look up or even acknowledge her. She won't give up so easily though. "Are you new here?"_

_Nothing. Her smile faltered and she looked between the book and Victorique before sitting down in front of her and bending down so she was in the line of sight._

_"Can you not talk?" The girl asked curiously. Finally she got something in return, but it wasn't a cheerful smile; instead a cold glare._

_"Who are you?" Victorique demanded, peeved that the girl wouldn't leave her alone. The girl smiled as she was getting somewhere in her mind. _

_"My name is Charlotte Benoit, it's nice to meet you!" Charlotte said energetically. "What's your name?"_

_"That's none of your business" Came the cold reply as Victorique looked back down at her book, hoping if she gave the girl a cold shoulder then she might leave. _

_"Okay.." Charlotte trailed off before asking, "So, do you go to this school?"_

_When she got no response, she continued, "Oh yeah I go to this school, actually today I'm starting as an 11th grader" She said peppily and Victorique looked up at her._

_"I didn't say anything" She said. Charlotte shrugged._

_"I know, but I took the silence as an invitation to tell you some things about me" She replied with a grin. The Golden Fairy narrowed her eyes._

_"Well, don't take it as an invitation next time" She said and started to unwrap a sweet from the bag of candy on her left. The other girl watched as she popped it into her mouth and said, "Ooo can I have one?"_

_"No" _

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I said no"_

_"That's not a good enough reason"_

_"Yes it is"_

_"Nu-uh!" _

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were entering fifth grade not eleventh grade" Victorique commented before she realized how much she was talking to this girl and shut up. _

_"That's mean" Charlotte said with a pout. She was about to say something else when the school bell rang._

_"Class is starting so leave" Victorique said as she went back to reading her book. _

_"Will I see you later?" The girl asked hopefully, growing to like the Golden Fairy even if she was cold. _

_"Let's hope not" Victorique replied without a single glance at her. Charlotte laughed like it was a joke and scurried down the stairs, not wishing to be late on her first day. Once she was gone, the golden blonde sighed. "Don't involve yourself" She mumbled as she went back to reading._

* * *

><p>Charlotte Benoit was the first person that Victorique had talked to, besides her half brother, ever since she was put in the library. It wasn't a good thing though. Her father didn't want anyone visiting her and if he knew about Charlotte, he would've been at the library within twenty four hours to deal with her. Soon after the starting day of the year, Charlotte kept coming back to see Victorique, kinda like Kujo had been doing for the past couple years. Albeit when the girl came to see the Golden Fairy, it was a long time ago.<p>

Victorique eventually warmed up to her and started to talk with her more freely. Time passed and they became good friends until one day, Charlotte disappeared. She missed graduation day and the school sent out a search party for her as well as alerting the local police. Needless to say, they didn't find her.

"-the man with her in the video was actually Gilbert de Blois, Victorique's father" She heard Kujo explain. Ronald's eyes widened and he looked back at her in surprise.

"Really?" He asked. "That must have shocked the two of you"

Kujo nodded. "It did and ever since we saw the video, we've been trying to figure out why he would be here in France and married to Charlotte" He said. The image of the girl's cheerful smile flashed across Victorique's mind. It was a bit weird that she had disappeared a week after Victorique told her a secret about... The Golden Fairy's eyes widened as realization hit her like a freight train. Kujo glanced back at her and stopped talking when he saw the expression on her face.

"What is it Victorique?" He asked in concern. Said girl looked up at him.

"I know" She said. Ronald looked at Kujo in confusion.

"Know what?" Kujo asked, looking back at her.

"I know why and who killed Charlotte Benoit" She said and Kujo and Ronald glanced at each other in shock.

"Well, who and why?" They asked in unison, urging for her to go on.

She opened her mouth to say something when a man walked in-between her and the two other guys in a long trench coat and hat. "Good day gentlemen" He said and then before they could realize what was happening, something went off and released a thick cloud of smoke that encircled them. Then suddenly, Victorique screamed as arms lifted her up. Kujo coughed as the smoke entered his lungs and he tried desperately to try and find Victorique, but to no avail. The smoke finally let up and once he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it. Victorique and the man vanished into pure air.

"Victorique?" He called out. No answer. He tried again several times but the only thing he got were some curious looks from people walking by. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but it seems that man must have taken her" Ronald responded. Kujo looked around in worry. Ronald put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, we should get to the station and get together a search team to go find her and that man" He said quickly, already started to jog away. Kujo watched him before looking back at the spot where Victorique was a second ago.

What happened and who was that man? Kujo quickly caught up with Ronald as they caught a cab to the police station.

"What happened to you, Victorique?" Kujo whispered in confusion. Ronald looked at him and frowned. What was going to happen to his friend?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! Whew, I'm not going to lie, I had a hard time writing this because of dumb writers block. I know it's because I didn't do it right after I completed the last chapter and I'm smacking myself for that. When you've got the ball rolling, don't stop it. Right? <strong>_

_**Oh and sorry about there being a lack of romance in this chapter; romance is on it's way in close chapters so rest assured, it's coming. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review for me to see! :D**_

_**Thanks for the**_** reviews:**

**James Birdsong**

**Animeluv3**

**Rand0m-H0ttie**

**ILoveAnime101**

**Guest**

**Brenda**


	7. Finally, what happened!

**Yo ppls! Sorry about the late update, I've been busy and hadn't even started this chapter (bad, I know T.T) I do want to reply to a few reviews:**

** ThePersonFromYourNightmares: Aw thanks! I'm really glad you like it! :D**

** Shimotsuki no Miko: Looks like you didn't have to wait long, huh? LOL. I actually saw your review and then I was like, 'I HAVE to make time to write this chapter already!' and here is the result pretty much.**

**I hope it's not disappointing or anything and, albeit it's late (I'M SORRY! T.T) here it is, chapter 7! :D**

* * *

><p>Victorique slowly opened her eyes and tried to look around through her blurry vision. Where was she? She saw that she was in a room, it was dark and she could barely see anything five feet in front of her, but what she could see was a table with two knives on it. She tried to stand up but immediately felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she winced as she sat back down.<p>

Suddenly light filled the room and she looked to the source to see a door open and someone walking towards her.

"Oh, your awake" Came a man's voice and she didn't have to see him to know who he was. She didn't think she would ever get that voice out of her head. Marquis walked up in front of her and crouched down to be semi-eye level with her before smiling. It wasn't a happy, go-lucky smile, but one that didn't sit well with her.

"Where am I?" She tried to demand in a firm voice but it came out hoarse.

"In a special place" He replied and stood up. "You know, for once, I really do know what's going through that Grey Wolf head of yours"

She only narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn't seem to notice and continued on: "You probably have a lot of questions like, what am I doing here in France? What was I doing with a woman here? Why was I married to her? How do I tie in with everything? Why are you here? Where are you? So many questions just like those"

"So why don't you answer a few of them?" She retorted. "Why don't you start with where I am"

"Oh my dear, I can't do that" He said. "But I'd be happy to answer your other questions"

"I don't need you to, I've already answered them myself"

* * *

><p>"Relax boy, we'll find her" Ronald said and put a reassuring hand on Kujo's shoulder, but the boy didn't even hear him, too lost in his mind to even know where he was. What happened to Victorique? Where was she? He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Who was that man? He was nearly certain that man took her, there's no other way around that, but why, and who was he?<p>

"Do you have any idea what she was going to say?" Ronald asked curiously, hoping that she may have divulged something to Kujo. He shook his head.

"No, I don't know. All I know is what I've already told you" He looked out the window next to him and narrowed his eyes. This was taking too long. Victorique was in trouble and he was sitting here at the police station, sitting in a chair and just thinking about everything instead of doing anything. Kujo abruptly stood up, surprising Ronald who was sitting next to him. His Golden Fairy was in deep trouble and he wasn't going to sit here and do nothing.

He glanced over at Ronald before taking off, out of the station and down the street to where the incident happened. Ronald watched him leave and didn't make any attempt to stop him. He probably couldn't stop the boy even if he wanted to.

"Sir," He stopped his coffee cup in mid-sip and looked up to see one of his men looking back at him with a piece of paper in his hands. Ronald urged him to go on. "I think we found something that might interest you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~GOSICK~~~~~~~~~~~

Kujo finally made it and bent over to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 'Why didn't I just catch a cab?' He thought, mentally smacking himself for running all the way here. He scanned the area, searching for some type of clue, anything that would help them find Victorique. Nothing. Even if there was something, he was sure someone would have picked it up or it would have been crushed by people walking on it. He scratched the back of his head and tried to think hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GOSICK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You smart," Marquis commented as he strolled around her. "just like Cordelia"

"Don't even talk about mama!" Victorique shouted, her blood starting to boil when she heard him say her mother's name. He stopped and looked at her.

"I can do whatever I want and you can't stop" He said calmly and she glared at him.

"Yes I can, because when Kujo comes and get's me out of here, I'll be the one to put you behind bars for the rest of your life"

He laughed. "Kujo? Do you seriously think that kid can save you?" He asked. "I don't believe he will, and I don't believe you even have enough evidence to put me behind bars"

"Just watch me" She countered menacingly. He frowned at her.

"This is the result from letting _her_ get too close to you, and _him_" He said, more to himself than her. "However, that wasn't the reason I killed her. Do you know that?"

"I know why you killed her, why you married her, and your tie in with the chessers" She said and he smiled, sitting down in front of her.

"Do tell me the story, I would love to hear your version before the police do" He said and she narrowed her eyes, keeping her mouth shut. He didn't like the sudden unwillingness to talk and without hesitation, he slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "I said I wanted to hear it"

If she were younger and back at _that place_, she wouldn't have said anything which would result in some beating, but even if she didn't want to, she knew she'd have to sustain the least amount of injuries when Kujo came so she could escape easier.

"The reason Charlotte disappeared was because you kidnapped her. In the beginning, the reason you did kidnap her was because she was getting too close to me and you were afraid she would find out something sooner or later, but when you were about to release her, you realized she did know something. It took you years to get it out of her, and you were forced to marry her to keep her close" Victorique explained. "But you couldn't do that because then I would find out so you used one of your pawns to get close with her and once she married him, you took over his place on the honeymoon. I'm not sure how, but you got her to talk in that hotel room, probably by beating her around a few times.

"But when you found out what I told her, you were afraid. You had to do something before she told the police, so you killed her, but when your saw her dead body and the blonde hair, it reminded you of something didn't it?" She asked and when his smiling façade faltered, she continued. "You couldn't take it so you dyed her hair black, but the inn owner came up to the door right when you lit when of your cigarettes. You put it out after you lit it and when you got the owner off your back, you left"

"Very well d-"

"I'm not finished" She interrupted him and he frowned. "During some time of the kidnapping, you found out that she was very much into secret cults, almost obsessed with them, so what were you to do with that information? You put together a cult of your own and it came to be known as 'The Chessers'. However you didn't just use it to lure Charlotte in, you took other woman in also as pawns. When you were finished with them, you would kill them and dispose of the bodies, which explains the cases that Ronald had before.

"It also explains a note that Charlotte had given the inn owner during your check-in. 'Pawns are taken before the King appears' But when Charlotte found out you were the King, she tried to get out and she did, but she still had that mark you gave her when she joined. She probably went to dozens of place to get it removed and I indeed nearly missed, but it was still there"

"Well done, Victorique, but giving the police an explanation of what happened isn't going to get me behind bars" He said. "You need proof and I doubt you have even an ounce"

"I'm not dumb enough to really tell you what we have and don't have, but trust me when I say your not going to see the sunlight again when I'm done"

He frowned for a couple seconds before breaking out in a laugh. "I wouldn't count much on escaping from here, or that kid saving you" He said before getting up and exiting the room.

"He will save me!" She yelled right before the door closed and the last of the light disappeared. She looked down at her lap and whispered, "He has to"

~~~~~~~~~~~~GOSICK~~~~~~~~~~

Kujo let his head rest against the brick wall as he sat down on the sidewalk. He searched every inch, everywhere there would be a clue, nothing. Nothing! Suddenly he heard a car horn and looked up to see a black car in front of him with it's window rolled down, revealing a frantic Ronald.

"What are you sitting around for, come on!" He said. Kujo shot up and went over tot he window.

"Where?" He asked curiously.

"I found a solid lead that your friend is probably somewhere near an old saw mill outside of Paris and we need to get there ASAP" He barely got it all out before Kujo jumped into the passenger side, upon hearing Victorique was involved. He looked at Ronald when the man didn't go.

"Well? We don't have time to lose!" He said and the man nodded before hitting the gas pedal. Kujo was bursting with anxiety at the new information. They might find Victorique! But then again, would she be okay when they got there?

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, ending chapters in cliff-hangers is kinda a bad habit haha. Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)<strong>

**_Thanks for the_ Reviews:  
><strong>

**Animeluv3**

**Victorique D. Blois11**

**James Birdsong**

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares**

**Shimotsuki no Miko (x2 xD)**

**_Thanks for the_ Follows:  
><strong>

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares**

**Bree Renee**


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry, yes, it's an authors note, but I have a very good reason for putting it up instead of a new chapter! **

**So I'm moving and will be hitting the road soon this coming week and I thought I would be able to update before that(honestly, it's not going very fast :/) however, I realize I will not be able to. I just wanted to let all who are fans and are waiting for updates.**

**Since I'm going to be on the road for a couple days - and I am going to be staying with a relative for a little bit- I'm not sure _exactly_ when I'll be able to update. I promise that when I get the chance, I will update right then and there!**

**Love you all! :D**

**Cya ~ **


End file.
